


Criminal Penguins

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mischievous!Barry, naughty penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Len and Barry are having a quiet night in, watching a documentary on penguins, when Barry's mischievous streak makes a sudden appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://spencerhastings.tumblr.com/post/134354659103/me

Barry and Len are sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on penguins when a scene depicting a penguin stealing a pebble and running away with it appears and the narrator says, "All penguins have criminal tendencies," as if it is the most ordinary thing in the world they could have said at that moment. Barry looks over at Len silently, appraising, and just when he opens his mouth to make a comment Len speaks over him,

“Close your mouth, Scarlet. Not a word.”

Barry smirks, “just four words?”

“No.”

“That–”

“You’re gonna get a string of four-letter words if you’re not careful, Barry.”

Barry smirks and turns back to the documentary.

Half an hour later the silence is broken by,

“explains a lot,”

followed by a loud, long-suffering sigh from Len.


End file.
